Overleg gebruiker:Sidesbirds
Welcome here! If you have questions, you know where to find me. 17 mei 2007 08:50 (UTC) :English... Where are you from? 17 mei 2007 09:17 (UTC) ::I see you have some nice ideas for several articles, you can also write articles in English, later on we'll also translate it into Dutch (like we did here, but with more languages). Bucurestean 17 mei 2007 10:46 (UTC) :::Welcome! Our first English inhabitant :-) 17 mei 2007 13:07 (UTC) ::::What about Angela? 17 mei 2007 13:12 (UTC) :::::Zij is de mede-oprichtster van Wikia, dus zij heeft wel wat andere dingen te doen dan huisjes kopen :p 17 mei 2007 13:41 (UTC) :Blijkbaar toch niet zo Engels als we dachten. Op de OP van Wikistad (hoofdstad) spreek je Nederlands :D 17 mei 2007 13:15 (UTC) Got some help here from a good friend who speaks quite some languages ! Sidesbirds 17 mei 2007 13:19 (UTC) :Oh... I saw also the talk page Overleg:Wikistad (hoofdstad), and there you know Zaventem? 17 mei 2007 13:23 (UTC) ::Lol, okay. So your from America? 17 mei 2007 13:24 (UTC) I am from the other side of the pond... inhabiting this beautiful planet which is called Wiki-plutonius ! Have a nice day and S.Y.S. Sidesbirds 17 mei 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::Are you from the English Wikipedia or another wiki? 17 mei 2007 13:42 (UTC) Do you mean someone else is using my name, or do you know another Sidesbirds ? Should I change my username then ? Sidesbirds 17 mei 2007 13:52 (UTC) ::::No, it's just a question. 17 mei 2007 14:05 (UTC) Newspaper We also have an English newspaper, called the Wiki Chronicle, maybe you wanna join? Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 15:40 (UTC) Civitas Libertas-Strand It's your villa now :-) Have fun with this beautiful place! 13 jun 2007 14:56 (UTC) :Actually, you must have more than 50 edits... But I think it doesn't matter very much 13 jun 2007 16:02 (UTC) :: Hello Sidesbirds, I just saw Martijn sold his villa to you. If it is getting too crowded or too loud in your opinion, please let me know, as I would be interested, I am looking for a place near the beach and your spot would just be IT. 25px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 08:33 (UTC) :::That's fine, everything is for sale in life, you can buy it at double the price I paid for it. 261003 15 jun 2007 14:10 (UTC) Interested Interested in a Wikicity in English? See the request wiki. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 17:57 (UTC) Civitan News Hi, i am the new owner of Civitas Libertas. I seen you can't speak Dutch, so i made a special Civitan bulletin for you: * We are voting for some Civitas Rules. Do you want to give your vote to us at the city hall? * The Libertan Broadcasting Corporation (LBC, original Libertan: LPO) set his towers maybe in Civitas Libertas, so you can hear sounds from build op the towers. * We are working at a regional TV-station, named Regionale Televisie Civitas Libertas (English: Regional Television of Civitas Libertas). Greetings, 7 aug 2008 15:25 (UTC)